


Football Game

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweet Mickey, light kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Mickey Milkovich, Sunlakes resident weirdo. A social outcast and not everyones first choice of someone worth talking to.Ian Gallagher, Sunlakes best quarterback, he rules the school. Can get any girl or boy he wanted, but when he notices someone in the crowd. It changes his world and the schools forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I used years ago writing one similar on a different site. Hope you like it.

"He caught the ball, he's running down center field...OH...OH...Touch down," Mr. Carter screams into the microphone as the crowd goes wild.

Ian Gallagher, the star quarterback of Sun lakes football team is the most talented football player in the area. He was almost single hardly beating the shit out of the opposite team. He was in the eyes of many, the hottest thing in school, every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him. 

"Ian Gallagher has done it again," Mr. Carter screamed through the microphone.

As everyone cheers, Mickey Milkovich sits there watching the red head boy take off his helmet and shake his head around before gulping down some water. To Mickey he is not only an amazing football player but person as well, he has read some of Ian's essays and they are amazing. He cannot sometimes keep his eyes off the boy who only tells the paper his true feelings.

Ian smiles as he looks up at the scoreboard and back to his cup, 'God I'm doing good this game,' he thinks to himself. He fills his cup back up and goes to sit on the bench and watch half time.

"Good job Ian, you've done great out there," Coach Wayne says, slapping him on the back.

"Just doing what I do best I guess," Ian says back, chugging his water.

"Keep doing whatever your doing Ian," Coach Wayne said before leaving to go yell at some of the people. Ian leans back and relaxes, he smiles as he feels  sit next to him, he opens his eyes and laughs at Kyle.

"What, that big dumbass over there elbowed me in the nose," Kyle complained holding a piece of paper to his nose.

"You deserved it you called him gay," said putting a hand against Kyle's nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Well he is," Kyle complained.

"So what if he is gay, it doesn't matter he is still a person," Ian said before getting up to grab some more tissues. When he set back down Kyle had his head back, coughing on blood doing so, he set up and stared at  before grabbing the tissues in Ian's hand.

"Why do you care about the gay thing so much Ian?" Kyle asked looking at Ian. 

"Because I think it’s wrong to bash people for who they love and what they do behind closed doors," Ian said looking back up to the sky.

"But he is GAY," Kyle said getting up and looking down at Ian.

"Point?" Ian asked looking up at Kyle his patience with the boy slowly fading.

"He likes guys," Kyle said.

"So, it doesn’t matter what he likes, if he wants to do that whenever he is alone or with his boyfriend Jesse be my guest. But he seriously doesn’t need someone like you to make fun of him for who he loves," Ian said before moving to sit on the other end of the bench.

As Ian walked, he looked up at the crowd who seemed unaware of what had just happened. His eyes caught someone though; he looked more closely to find a dark-haired boy looking around. The boys head moved and then landed on him, solely him and he felt like the world was going to come crashing down on him.

Ian could not take his eyes away from the beautiful boy that sits there in the stands with their eyes locked together. Even after the boy turned his head he could not stop staring at him, he knew he was acting weird but he felt he had just saw an angel.

Mickey set back down and looked around frantically for the red headed boy; he searched and could not find anything but brown hair. He felt eyes on him and looked and there in front of him lay the boy he had been harping over for the past few weeks. Ian was staring at him; their eyes never left one another’s for what felt like forever until Mickey could not take it anymore.

Mickey got up glancing back at Ian briefly before leaving and walking out of the school grounds to find his car. He could not get his mind around the face Ian had been staring at him and only him. As he got in the car, he smiled, for the first time in a long time he genually smiled.

Ian ran after the beautiful boy, but found nothing but an empty parking lot with a bunch of empty cars. He felt something drop in his stomach and he returned to the game, even though after winning again he felt as though something was missing. That night both boys dreamt of one another, both was amazing dreams so you could say and both had been a little scared when they had woken up.

“Oh my god,” Ian thought as he stuck his hand down his boxers.

After waking up from a racy dream with the black-haired angel, he needed some way to release, replaying the dream in his head he came with a low moan and fell limp against the bed.

"God I’m so screwed," Ian said before falling into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Three doors down, Mickey had woken up with the same problem though the dream was not as bad as some he had. Though this one, he actually felt like Ian had kissed him, he sighed and shoved his hand down his boxers and stroked his cock. As he came, he moaned Ian's name and fell against the bed he knew tomorrow would be weird he just hoped Ian would not do something stupid.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting for the first time.

The next day came so fast, Ian sit inside the lunchroom at a table full of people, friends some and some no. He sighed and looked down at the table; though he was hungry, he did not feel like eating.

"What’s wrong?" Justin his best friends asked.

"Nothing, just I’’m having problems with a person I like," Ian said before he could stop what he was saying.

"Do I know this person?" Justin asked scooting over to sit in front of Ian.

"No, but I know someone that does," Ian said his brain smirking.

"Who?"

"That guy over there," Ian said pointing to the black-haired beauty.

"Oh Mickey knows him?" Justin said looking back to Ian.

"Mickey, that’s his name ahh Yah I think so," Ian said looking over at Mickey.

"You should go ask him about him?" Justin said patting his back before getting up and throwing his food out.

Ian smiled before getting up and slowly walking over to Mickey's table, when Mickey did not look up he tapped him on the shoulder.  
~~**~~

Mickey set down at the table with his food, he could not figure out why he felt watched all day, he knew Ian would not do that during school would he. He sighed and started eating his sandwich, he shivered as he felt eyes on him again but this time did not look up. He finished his food and started his homework; he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ian standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Um hi," Mickey said looking back to his work, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Mickey, can I talk to you in privet for a second?" Ian asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Mickey asked not looking away from his work.

"Because it’s important please," Ian pleaded. Mickey finally looked up at Ian, his eyes were pleading and he felt his heart beat just a little faster if possible.

"Ok, hold on," Mickey said putting his homework into his book bag and standing up. He followed Ian down the hall, when they stepped in front of the teachers’ lounge he heard a jingle of keys and looked down as Ian unlocked the door.

"You’re not supposed to do that," Mickey said looking at Ian, who in turn laughed and shoved them back into his pocket.

Mickey followed him into the room, which by standards was better than most, it was nicely furnished and had a soda and candy machine in it. Mickey set his stuff down and watched Ian fumble with his phone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mickey asked looking up at Ian just as he put his phone away. Ian took a deep breath and walked forward to stand directly in front of Mickey, his breath shallow as he leaned forward and placed his lips against Mickey's briefly before pulling back.

"What?" Mickey asked after awhile of standing there.

"Is that all you can say?" Ian asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Mickey asked pleadingly.

"I don’t know, just not that," Ian said looking up at him.

"Why then?" Mickey asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I don’t know, I can’t get you out of my mind, you know I ran after you yesterday after you left the game. I couldn’t find you though made me really sad, after that I really couldn't stop thinking about your eyes and your face." Ian said moving closer to Mickey.

"Ian what is this?" Mickey asked.

"I don’t know, I really don't understand this feeling. It's like I can finally see," Ian said looking down a blush coating his face. Mickey giggled and looked at Ian shyly; he moved forward and lifted Ian's face kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"You don’t even know anything about me Ian," Mickey said sitting down on the couch patting the space next to him.

"Well why don’’t you tell me about yourself," Ian said sitting down next to Mickey.

"Well I’m 18, live on Arrow Street, have lived here my whole life. My dad's a deadbeat and I live with him. I love horror and funny movies, pizza rolls and dogs, that about it," Mickey said looking at Ian with a smile.

"You know there are only three things wrong between us," Ian said grabbing Mickey's hand.

"What’s that?" Mickey asked looking up at Ian. 

"I live with my mom and not my not my dad, and I don’t like horror movies, and I don't like pizza rolls," Ian said with a laugh.

"Nice I didn’t even know that you had any other interests than football mister star player" Mickey said looking down at their hands.

"Yah well there is a few things you don’t know about me," Ian said leaning forward kissing Mickey lightly. Both boys jumped when the bell rang loudly, Mickey laughed as Ian cursed and took out his phone.

"What’s your number Mickey?" Ian asked looking up at him with a smile.

"454-4629," Mickey said looking at the clock.

"I'll call you later okay," Ian said before placing a kiss on Mickey's lips and leaving.

Mickey sighed and left as well walking the opposite way Ian went, when he got to class all he did was have day dreams about his knew friend who liked him.

On the other side of the school it was the same, Ian could simply not get his mind of Mickey. He liked that boy a lot and he had kinda felt like he could tell him anything, he was going to call as soon as he got home.

The rest of the day went by in a flash for both Mickey and Ian who sit in their houses eating, Ian sits up and takes out his phone calling Mickey.

"Hello," Mickey said into his cell.

"Mickey?" Ian asks.

"Ian, is that you?" Mickey asks almost dropping the phone; he had not expected Ian to call so fast.

"Yah it's me, want to come over?" Ian asked biting his lip.

"Sure were, do you live?" Mickey asked sitting down his coke.

"353 Arrow," Ian said sitting down his coke.

"Oh my god no way I’m 359 Arrow," Mickey said into the phone gasping.

"Sweet, so you won’t take that long to get here right?" Ian said hopefully.

"Depends," Mickey said with a smirk growing on his face.

"On what?" Ian asked.

"On if I wanna see you or not," Mickey said throwing his can away and walking up the stairs.

"You wanna see me, you know it. Don't mess with me I miss you," Ian said into the phone.

"Really?" Mickey said smiling pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"Yes, even though that’s a little weird for me since every relationship I’ve ever had is a one night stand," Ian said into the phone.

"Wow, you've never had a real boyfriend?" Mickey asked closing the front door lightly and started walking down the street. He smiled when he came to stand in front of Ian's house.

"No not really I’m hoping to change that soon though," Ian said shyly into the phone.

"Uh okay," Mickey said not really knowing what to say to that.

"When are you coming over?" Ian whined.

"Go open your door," Mickey said into the phone.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Just do it," Mickey said and laughed as he heard Ian groan inside. He sighed and opened the door almost dropping his phone as there in the flesh stood Mickey. He laughed and pulled him into his house, their lips meeting sweetly against one another.

"Wow," Mickey said pulling away from the kiss and closing the door. Ian laughed and grabbed Mickey's hand walking them into the living room were he had been sitting before.

"I didn't know you missed me that much," Mickey said sitting down, pulling Ian to sit as well.

"Well like I said before there is a lot you don’t know about me," Ian said turning to Mickey.

"Well then you should tell me about yourself," Mickey said with a bright smile, making Ian's heart flutter.

Hours went by, as the two never stopped talking (except for kisses). Their conversations drifted from subject to subject. When the clock struck eight Mickey jumped up and looked out the window.

"What’s wrong?" Ian asked pulling on his hand.

"I have to get home, my dad will be home soon," Mickey said sadly looking at Ian.

"Awww, I want you to stay," Ian said bringing Mickey into a hug.

"I want to stay to but if I don’t get home soon my dad will kill me when he finds me not there," Mickey said pulling away.

"Ok," Ian said reluctantly before pulling Mickey into a kiss, that didn’t last being sweet for long as Ian's tongue asked for entrance of which Mickey eagerly granted. Both moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, Mickey was the first to pull away. He smiled up at Ian before kissing him on the cheek and walking over to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Mickey," Ian called out.

"Morning?" Mickey asked stopping and looking at Ian.

"Yah, hello school, me and you duh," Ian said walking up to stand in front of Mickey.

"But...” Mickey was cut off by a lip-bruising kiss.

"No buts now go home before you get in trouble were going to school together tomorrow so deal with it Mickey," Ian said and pushed Mickey out the door.


	3. Weapons of Mass Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little babies.

Mickey sighed as he put his shirt on, he could not believe him and Ian were going to go to school together. He was so afraid people would talk bad about Ian and that is the last thing he wanted. He looked over at the clock and smiled, Ian would be here soon though they would only get to spend a few minutes together. No matter if, they were only friends since yesterday, whenever away from the other both felt like something was missing.

Mickey flicked off his dad and walked out the door, he could see Ian's car still in the driveway down the road and smiled. Before he even got to Ian's house, the door opened and their he stood, a smile gracing his face.

"Well you didn't chicken out I see," Ian said from the porch.

"Well I wanted to see you," Mickey stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him. At that, Ian smiled and walked down the stairs, he stood in front of Mickey their eyes not leaving the other. Mickey smiled when Ian cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So want to get going?" Ian said pulling away looking at Mickey.

"Not really but what other choice do I have," Mickey said turning slightly.

"Why don’t you want to go?" Ian asked pushing Mickey to start walking, he opened the door for hin and watched the boy climb in.

"Because I don’’t want people to talk," Mickey said once Ian settled into the car.

"Why don’t you want people to talk about you and me?" Ian pulled out of the driveway.

"Because I don’t want them to treat you like shit," Mickey sadly whispered.

"Awww babe, I don’t care what people think about me they can go suck themselves off for all I care," Ian placed his hand on Mickey's neck.

"But you should, your going to be seen with me and you don't care," Mickey said looking at Ian desperately.

"Why should I, you’re all I care about at school," Ian said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Ian you don’t . . . ” Mickey was cut off.

"Mickey! I do get it, you don’t get that all I want is you, nothing else matters. So people make fun of me I don’t care as long as I have you," Ian said sternly looking at Mickey.

Mickey looked up at him, eyes watering as he looked at the boy he has longed for and wanted for almost a month. He could not understand a person like Ian was like this, actually nice and sweet he had so thought Ian being a little more different even though his essays were different.

Ian smiled and wiped a tear away, he leaned forward and caressed Mickey's lips with his, their mouths opening together and their tongues meeting. Ian brought his other hand up, firmly cupping Mickey's face; he could not get enough of Mickey. When they pulled apart, they did not go too far, Ian kept his hands firmly on Mickey's face looking at the other boy in the eyes.

Mickey smiled and tried to move but Ian would not let him, he did not want to let go of this boy. Mickey whinnied as he looked out the window seeing a few people looking in at them, he squirmed in his seat.

"Mickey, just ignore them they don't matter," Ian said holding his face firmly in his hands.

"Ian," Mickey whinnied but stopped moving a shy smile gracing his face.

"Mickey," Ian whiningly mocked back.

They set there not moving, though Mickey's hands found Ian's face as well, when the bell rang neither moved. When the second bell rang neither still moved and whenever everyone was gone, Mickey started to squirm again.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Are we going to go to class or stay in here a little longer?" Mickey asked looking at Ian a smile in his eyes.

"Do you want to go to class?" Ian asked.

"No."

"Then we will stay for second period," Ian smiled.

Mickey smiled and moved to kick his shoes off and sit on his knees in the seat; he looked over at Ian and smiled. He liked the boy so much, he gave him butterflies in his tummy and always made him smile, though only two days there was something here and Mickey knew.

Ian laughed as he looked up at Mickey; he was sitting there just all smiling and happy though very in thought. Ian smiled as he very carefully got into his big backseat and laughed silently.

When Mickey came out of his thoughts, he looked around and could not find Ian; he sighed and smiled a little. He looked in the backseat and there Ian was and smile on his lips as he stares at Mickey.

"What are you doing back they’re?" Mickey asked turning slightly.

"More room, come back here," Ian said a smile on his lips. Mickey laughed and climbed into the back right into Ian's lap.

"Didn't know my lap was a seat," Ian said wrapping his arms around Mickey.

"Oh you want me off?" Mickey asked starting to move.

"No, no don’t move," Ian said tightening his hold around Mickey.

"Kidding," Mickey, said turning to straddle Ian's lap, he smiled down at him. 

"You know you’re really beautiful," Ian said bringing a hand up to stroke Mickey's cheek.

"You know if this is your way of trying to get into my pants its kinda working," Mickey said, smiling at Ian making him blush.

"Well the only thing I was trying to do was sweeten you up," Ian said grabbing Mickey's butt.

"Why?" Mickey asked smiling as Ian's hands traveled south.

"Cause there is a party tonight, and I want to take you," Ian said, his hands resting against Mickey's plump ass.

"I’ve never been to a party, why should I go to one now?" Mickey asked moving his hips a little watching as Ian groaned.

"Because I’ll be there with you, and I want to show you off and dance with you," Ian said bringing his hands up to Mickey's waist.

"Hmm maybe I'll go, just for you," Mickey said a smirk growing on his face as he moved his hips in a circular motion.

"Mickey you need to stop that," Ian said as he moaned a little.

"Why?" Mickey asks innocently.

"Because we have to walk around all day in these pants," Ian said his breathing becoming harder and harder.

"Your right," Mickey said looking down at Ian.

Ian smiled and bringing Mickey down to savior his sweet lips, as their tongues mingle the bell rings loudly and the voices of the people can be heard. Mickey pulled away, groaned, and clung to Ian.

"I don't want to leave yet," Mickey whined hugging Ian.

"Awww baby, its okay come on I'll meet you after every class and walk you to your next one," Ian said trying to pry Mickey off him.

"Ok," Mickey said and climbed off Ian's lap and grabbed his shoes, his ass presenting itself to Ian.

"Oh god I should call the President of the United States, I think I found the weapon of mass destruction," Ian said his want to shove his hand down his pants growing larger by the minute.

Mickey laughed and shoved his shoes back on before grabbing his backpack and looking at Ian. His eyes were big and he just laughed more, almost falling out of the seat, when all of a sudden Ian grabbed him shoving his tongue down his throat. When they pull apart, Mickey looks so dazed Ian smiles brightly.

"Come on babe, were going to be late," Ian said opening the door and pulling Mickey out of the car.


	4. Calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live two separate lives in school. But always find each other.

"Come on love, were going to be late," Ian opened the door and pulled Mickey out. Mickey stumbled and laughed as he tightened his hold on Ian's hand. They walked up to the school; Ian stopped and looked over at Mickey. The worried look on his face spoke volumes to Ian.

"You ready?" Ian asked his hand on the door.

"Yah," Mickey's voice broke, his false confidence failing. 

Ian smiled sadly and squeezed their entertwined hands. Opening the door, they entered the school; walking through the halls, both totally trying not to listen to the things that were being said. The most common thing Mickey heard was that ' Ian, I didn’t know he was gay, maybe that’s why he never called any of us after having sex, or actually going out with any of us.'

When they reached Mickey's homeroom, he tugged his hand out of Ian and turned to walk in but not before Ian caught him by the shirt. Turning him, so they looked at one another, the look on Mickey's face made Ian a little sad.

"Whoa you’re not leaving just yet," Ian whispered softly before leaning in and placing his lips against Mickey's.

When they pulled back, Mickey smiled brightly at Ian who caressed his cheek lightly, when Mickey backed up into the room Ian turned to leave. During the day, while the two weren’t with each other, all they thought about was the other. The feel of the others skin, their scents. It overwhelmed both of them.

Ian set in math class looking out the window; trying to ignore the looks that were directed solely towards him. He couldn’t wait for lunch, it was the only time he and Mickey got to spend any real time together during school. When the bell rang, Ian was the first one out of the class. Walking toward the lunch area his eyes scanned the lawn in front of him searching for his raven-haired boyfriend.

Mickey's day was going just as he suspected, shitty as fuck. When he walked into his first class after Ian had kissed him the teacher had even asked about it. He couldn’t believe how people were acting, well not people; the girls more or less. All they did every class was talk about how he was nothing to Ian, just a booty call or whatever they used. He would never believe it though, the way Ian looks at him doesn’t say booty call to him.

When the bell rang, he slowly walked out of the class; making his way to the lunch area. He searched for Ian, looking for a red cap in the crowrd of kids. He sighed and looked down at his feet, he knew Ian wasn’t going to be waiting.

“Hey Mickey,” Ian whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey waist, making him jump.

“Ian, I thought you wernt going to sit with me,” Mickey said shyly, turing in the strong hold. His eyes cast down.

Ian scoffed and pouted, looking down at the boy in his arms; slightly offened that Mickey would actually say such a thing.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ian questioned curiously. Smiling at the blush that creeped up his boyfriend's neck and covered his cheeks with crimson.

“I thought you would want to sit with your friends,” Mickey answered quietly, not looking up at Ian. 

“Nope, I want to sit with you,” Ian said, a smile growing on his face as Mickey slowly looked up at him.

“Really?” Mickey asked shyly staring up into Ian green eyes. He could feel the heat of his cheeks and blushed even more.

“No one else, only you,” Ian confirmed, leaning down and kissing Mickey soundly on the lips. 

A small gasp escaped Mickey's lips and he pressed if possible, closer. He wanted to just forget about everything. 

“Get a room!,” Someone yelled loudly, making the boys break away.

“Oh you know you like it,” Ian yelled back placing his lips back on Mickey's. Their tongues slipped together in a dance only they knew the steps to. 

Mickey pulled back and smiled shyly at Ian before taking his hand and walking around the back of the school. They walked silently, their hands tightly wound together, when they rounded the corner Mickey walked up to a old oak tree throwing his stuff down.

“I come here every day during lunch,” Mickey took a seat under the large tree.

“Why?” Ian questioned, taking a seat next to Mickey. Ian gripped Mickey's hand as a sad look graced his boyfriend's face. 

“You don’t know how it is, when you have no friends,” Mickey's voice breaks softly and he shakes his head. 

“Im sorry, I wish I would have known about you sooner,” Ian sqeezed Mickey's hand tightly. 

“Why?” Mickey questions, peaking up at Ian.

“Because I would have come and talk to you,” Ian said, a small smile playing on his lips. He wished he would have found his way to Mickey so much sooner. 

“Oh!” Mickey exclaims with a smile. His heart raced in his chest at the thought. He wished they had known each other long before now.

“Yah, so what do you do back here?” Ian asks curiously. He leaned back against the tree, the stiff bark poked roughly at his back.

“Grade essays from Mr. Bach,” Mickey laughed and pulled out a stack of papers from his backpack.

“Have you read any of mine?” Ian asks, afraid to know which ones. His eyes cast down at the pile of papers that were from the AP class.

“Yes, that’s what drew me to you in the first place,” Mickey confirms, his blue eyes scanned over the paper on top. He quickly read it and placed a giant C at the top. 

“Oh!,” Ian blushes brightly, jumping as the bell rings.

Mickey curses and places the stack back into his bag. Resigning to the fact he would have to do them tonight. 

“Awww I don’t want to leave,” Mickey whined, looking at the people walking into the school.

“Come on only a couple hours and we can be together again,” Ian assures, pulling Mickey up and into his arms kissing him passionately on the lips.

“Wow!” Mickey pulled seeing stars. His breath was stolen once again by the red head. 

“That’s good?” Ian asks proudly. His hand gripped the tattooed one.

“Amazing,” Mickey smiles brightly before walking off toward the entrance.

By the time, school was over and Mickey was in the car with Ian he wanted to rip his ears off. People had been so annoying with the questions and the stares. Oh the stares were torture.

"You ok baby?" Ian asks, looking over at Mickey as they pulled into his driveway. Mickey had not said one word the entire drive. 

"Yah, just a little headache," Mickey said forcing a smile onto his lips. Ian could tell it was fake.

"Oh, you know you don’t have to go tonight if you don’t want to, I’ll come over or you can come over and we can hang instead," Ian said leaning over kissing Mickey's cheek softly, reaching a hand up to stroke Mickey's ebony hair. 

"It's okay I want to go with you," Mickey said turning his face to capture Ian's wondering lips.

"Ok I'll see you at 8 then, remember don’t be shy when we get there," Ian said as he watched Mickey's butt moving out of the door.

"Okay," Mickey said, turning to smile at Ian before closing the door.

Ian watched as Mickey walked up the stairs and into his house. He could not get that boy out of his head even if he wanted to and he sure as hell did not want that. It was a new feeling for Ian. He was falling for this boy already. He didn't mind in the slightest.

When Mickey stepped into his house the first thing he did was take an aspirin, he sighed when he stepped into his room. He was going to a party tonight with Ian; he did not know what to wear and what to do. He pulled his clothes off and hoped into the shower, as he stood there, he wondered what tonight would bring.

The water fell over his body. His skin turned a angry shade of rose as the heat grew in the shower. To say he was worried was an understatement. 

Ian pulled into his driveway and smiled noticing his mom wasn’t home. Making his way into the house he sat heavily on the couch. He hoped everything tonight would go amazing that Justin liked him because that’s all at school who really mattered. Ian sighed heavily and closed his eyes, almost crying out in frustration when a picture of Mickey showed up. He wanted to be tired, to sleep and dream of the perfect party were nothing would happen to Mickey and they would be happy.

But his brain had other plans, when his brain finally slowed down enough for Ian to turn it off; he did as fast as he could.

“God tonight better be okay,” Ian sighed before falling into a light sleep.


	5. The Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the party go good or very bad?

Ian sighed and looked in the mirror, he could not seem to look right in anything, and he knew it looked good but it would pale in comparison to what Mickey would wear. He sighed and put his jacket on before walking downstairs to talk to his mom.

Mickey smiled and pulled the shirt over his head, he was going grungy tonight and he felt nervous. Wearing ripped apart blue jeans and a black button up, a flannel covered his alabaster arms. He felt out of his comfort zone. After finishing his hair, which consisted of lots of gel and a comb, he sighed before picking up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Followed by Listerine for extra freshness. He felt his phone vibrate and smiled, he opened it to find a new text message from whom other than Ian.

‘You almost done?' the text read, he smiled and typed back an 'almost' before closing his phone and picking up his comb for one last touch up. He slapped his face softly, he felt like he was dreaming. He was nervous as fuck, but excited as well and he could not wait, he grabbed his phone and some money just in case and walked out the door.

When Ian answered the door he almost dropped his phone, there in the flesh was Mickey, who looked like a devilish angel. Though he would never say that out loud. He could not believe that the person in front of him was his and all he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him.

"Do I look bad?" Mickey asked gesturing to himself.

"God no, amazing actually. You look amazing," Ian said and stepped out the door.

"Really?" Mickey asked stepping back a little.

"Yah, I love it especially the clothes. Why don't you dress like this more often?" Ian asked pulling Mickey to him.

"Because I don't wanna be defined by the clothes I put on my body," Mickey said kissing Ian quickly on the lips before jumping down off the steps. Ian laughed and grabbed Mickey's hand and started walking to the car, as he got in he looked over at Mickey who was smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Ian asked pulling out of the driveway.

"I’m happy you’re taking me," Mickey said staring at Ian with a perplexed look gracing his face.

"Awww why wouldn’t I? I want to go out with you and show you off," Ian  said his speed becoming slower as he searched for the house.

Mickey smiled and looked ahead of him at the house that already had drunken teenagers lying on the front lawn. Taking a breath in and smiled before he felt Ian's eyes on him once again though this time he did not look.

Ian pulled into a space behind the house and got out, meeting Mickey at the front of the car. He grabbed his hand and walked slowly into the party, Mickey laughed as he watched a girl trip in front of them.

"Always the sadistic fuck aren't you?" Ian laughed and tightened his hold on Mickey's hand.

"Yup" was all Mickey said until they finally made it into the main room.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey whispered in Ian's ear.

"Yah, though it gets boring after a while so when you want to leave tell me," Ian said looking around.

"Ok," Mickey said before his eyes landed on a group of girls who were giving him an evil look.

He flipped them off, smiling triumphantly at their looks of shock. He felt the hand in his tighten and he looked up into green eyes.

"You want something to drink?" Ian asked moving them through the crowd to the drinking table. 

"They got beer?" Mickey said looking through all the different people.

"Do they have beer? That's in large quantities here," Ian said laughing as he grabbed two beers.

He handed one to Mickey who opened his and drank most of it, he smiled at Ian who tugged him into a hug, though Mickey tuned in his hold. Ian smiled as Mickey tuned and started to move his hips a little.

"You want to dance?" Ian asked into Mickey's ear.

"Yah," Mickey said pulling Ian into the crowd.

The song changed to some weird mix between rap and disco and Mickey laughed, he felt Ian's arms wrap around him as he started to move his hips. Mickey moved his hair out of his face and felt Ian instantly attach onto his neck. He could feel Ian grow hard against his butt as he moved his hips in a fast motion.

Mickey smiled and let his hands run down his body; he discreetly let his hands wonder behind him a grab Ian's erection making him moan into his neck. Ian latched onto the skin right below Mickey's ear and sucked, he could not now when Mickey was shamelessly grabbing him. He felt Mickey turn his head and soon found a pair of lips on his.

Ian let Mickey kiss him, when Mickey traced his lip he opened up eagerly letting Mickey taste his mouth. Their tongues battled though it, coming to a tie and when they pulled back, their eyes were filled with lust and something else though neither boy wanted to look more closely at.

"Wanna go?" Ian asked.

All Mickey did was nod and grab Ian's hand before pulling them out of the party, as soon as they reached Ian's car, he had Mickey against the door grinding into him. Moaning as Ian snaked his hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles.

"God Mick," Ian moaned as he tried to open the back door pushing Mickey in and climbing on top of him.

Mickey smiled and thrust up against Ian watching as the boys face twisted in pleasure. He smiled and brought his hands down and started to take Ian's pants off, once they were successfully off he tugged the shirt above Ian's head.

Ian smiled looking down at his fully clothed lover and laughed, he leaned down kissing down Mickey's long milky neck, his hand finding the soft skin under the shirt. Tugging it up and over the beautiful boy’s head and attached his lips to a pink nipple making the boy moan out. His hands found their way to the waistband of the blue jeans and tugging them down quickly realizing the boy under him was wearing no under wear.

Mickey smiled and pulled Ian's boxers off, he moaned as their erections met in a sweet friction when Ian grinded their naked bodies together. Their breath mixing sweetly making them moan unlike no other. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s neck and kissed him deeply, he could feel his climax approaching fast; he hoped Ian's was too.

"Mickey you almost . . . ?" Ian moaned out against the other boy’s lips.

"Oh god yes," Mickey moaned shoving his tongue down Ian's throat.

Ian thrusts were becoming a little more lust filled as he chased his climax, he wanted it so bad, he could feel Mickey swell against him and as he looked into those eyes he felt Mickey cum.

Mickey moaned out Ian's name as he came against Ian, he felt Ian moan against him and cum as well. Ian fell against Mickey his breathing erratic as he came down from his climax. When he got his breath back, he leaned up to find Mickey's eyes closed and his breath normal.

"Mickey?" Ian cooed, rubbing Mickey's cheek sweetly.

Mickey moved a little but nothing else, Ian sighed and lay down next to Mickey spooning him up. He buried his face in the boy’s neck and put his jacket over the two covering them from the people outside.

"I think I’m falling in love with you Mick," Ian whispered silently before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter editing now. Sorry for the delay. Aiming to finish this story by the end of May.


	6. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian being cute. First time 'I Love You's'

For Mickey and Ian the days went by in a daze of pure happiness, not matter who said what to them nothing could stop them from being together. Every Wednesday Mickey would go and watch Ian play football on the school team, a sweet reminder of how they found one another. Today was one of those days, and Mickey sat in the first row watching Ian catch and run balls up and down the field.

"Hey Mickey," Amy greeted sitting down next to the boy. 

"Hey Amy, how’s it going with you and Brianna?" Mickey asked looking over at her.

"Oh were good, were thinking about having sex," Amy said looking at the football players.

Mickey just smiled and nodded turning back to watch, he was glade that Brianna had finally gotten the guts to come up and talk to him since he had no friends in school, except Ian, at the time.

"You should, if you love her," Mickey said not looking away from Ian, who had just sat on the bench.

"I don’t know yet that’s the problem it's only been what two weeks," Amy said looking at Mickey with a smile.

"So love could happen in one day," Mickey said as he stood up as Ian came up to him.

"Hey Mick," Ian said pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey Ian," Mickey said as they pulled away, a few people in the crowd awing as they saw it.

"You better be watching me out there," Ian warned looking back at the coach.

"Don’t worry I am," Mickey reassured.

"Good, I'll see you after the game, bye Amy," Ian said waving before kissing Mickey and leaving to go back to the game.

"So Mickey, love could happen in a day?" Amy asked curiously scooting over.

"Yah," Mickey replied shyly looking over at Amy.

"So you love Ian?" she asked looking up at Mickey expectantly.

Mickey turned away and watched as Ian ran out onto the field, watching as the man of his dreams go into the play. He and Ian have been together for just about a month and Homecoming was tomorrow night. He was hoping Ian felt the same and wanted him as much as Mickey wanted Ian. Mickey looked back over at Amy who was smiling at him wildly.

"Yes I love Ian," he said solemnly.

"You mean you’re in love with him?" she asked.

"Yes deeply in love with him," he said looking back to the field then the clock.

"Awww that’s so sweet, you two going to homecoming together?" she asked looking at Ian on the field.

"Yah, though I don’t think it will be that good, school dances are never that good," Mickey said with a smile.

"Hey! Ian will be with you, I'll be there with Brianna and we will have fun," Amy said before looking at the field.

Mickey smiled as Ian waved at him; 'it must be halftime,' he thought as he watched the band file onto the field. He listened to the different songs and watched the flags twirl in the air before landing right in the dancers hands. He tore his eyes away to look for Ian though he could not find anything but other football players.

"Do you see Ian?" Mickey asked anxiously looking at Amy who shook her head looking over the field.

"No I wonder were he went," she said looking around aimlessly for the red-headed man.

Soon the performance was over and the band filed off the field making way for the other band’s team who played the same exact songs. He looked around and still no Ian, he had no idea were that boy was and he was getting anxious. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he continuously scanned the field. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is a very special night it is the night before the homecoming dance and it is time to give you your contestants," Mr. Carter said into the microphone. Mickey sighed as he watched the pretty girls file out of the side; he still could not find Ian anywhere.

"Miss. Jennifer Park, Miss. Amy Braxton, and last from this years senor class, Miss Monique Johnson, now tomorrow night when entering the dance you will cast your vote for one of these three beautiful ladies," Mr. Carter said into the microphone.

The crowd yelled and a speaker turned on, Mickey looked around, as did everyone else, he did not notice a red-head walk out onto the field with a stool. When Mickey turned to look, he gasped and had to look again. His eyes wide, he watched Ian move to the center of the field. 

"Our star quarterback has a special gift he would like to present his boyfriend tonight ladies and gentle men. I ask that you please stay quit and do not disturb him, you'll be very sorry if you do," Mr. Carter said sternly into the microphone before clicking it off and walking it out to Ian who had settled on the stool.

"What the hell is going on?" Mickey asked looking around.

Mickey watched as Ian started to talk, he walked slowly forward down the stairs of the bleachers; his heartbeat rising as he heard the sound come through the speakers. When he reached Ian, the poem finally really started and people looked in awe as Mickey opened his mouth and said the words along with Ian.  
'I'm lost in the glow of the evening sun, as I lay discovering every blemish on your warm, pale frame. Your stillness is arousing and adds to the mounting tension of anticipation. Pinks and vibrant oranges illuminate you, while I am to seduce every inch of your skin. I want you to lust for me in the same ways I lust for you. I want to tame these animalistic urges, a prime example of your core beings and transform it into something wordless.'

The crowd stayed silent as the two shared a look and Ian turned to continue. Mickey's hand clutched at anything he could to keep himself from fully breaking down in front of five hundred students and teachers. 

'As the thunder rumbles above all I can do is lay in my bed and think of you. Twisted in my duvet, lightning clapping in the distance, I press my face into the pillow and think of your soft carnation tinted lips. I picture you soft, pale skin against that of my inked, forever intertwined in this sweet embrace. And of death was to lay his scythe down upon us, I wouldn't think twice.'

Mickey silently walks over to stand beside Ian, placing a hand on his shoulder. His cheeks are wet and his eyes cast down as Ian takes his hands in his. Prying the now stark while hands apart and intertwining their hands together. Mickey looks up at Ian through tear filled eyes. Ian smiles and stands up next to Mickey. Once he gets close enough to be able to wipe the tears away, Mickey drops the macho act (If you can call that macho haha) and jumps into Ian's arms. Wrapping his legs around Ian's waist tightly he sobs into his neck.

“Mick, what’s wrong?” Ian asks as he wraps his arms even tighter around the dark-haired boy.

“I love you,” Mickey sobs into his neck, eyes wide at his own admission.

“What?” Ian asks.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Mickey says over and over into his neck, he feels wetness there but that is the least of his problems.

“You love me love me?” Ian asks moving to pry Mickey’s face away from his neck.

“Yes,” Mickey says looking down. Ian smiles and leans forward his breath ghosting over Mickey’s slightly parted mouth.

“I love you to,” Ian replies breathlessly before kissing Mickey with all the love he has taken in over the past few weeks.

“Really?” Mickey questions, pulling away, not believing what he has heard.

“Yes, I’m so in love with you it hurts not to be with you,” Ian says letting his headrest against Mickey’s.

Mickey smiled and leaned forward kissing his lover again and again, not sure, if they want to move from that spot. They parted when they heard people start yelling and clapping from the other side.

“What happened?” Some girl screamed loudly at the two.

Mickey picked up the microphone and laughed, “I told him I love him for the first time like ever,” Mickey exclaimed to the girl who clapped and smiled at the news.

Everyone from the school went up in cheering for the couple on the field though their school was not so happy or so they thought. When the other school stopped screaming people from their school stood up and screamed.

Ian smiled and held Mickey against him not letting him untangle himself; he smiled as he walked back to the bench and saw all his fellow football players nodding at him with a smile.

“Please?” Ian pleaded with Coach Wayne, looking at him hopefully his lover still tightly wrapped around him.

“Ok Ian, but this is the first and only time I’m going to let you do this,” he said pointing a finger at the boy.

Ian smiled and nodded, his hands grabbing Mickey’s ass tightly as they walked into the boy’s locker room and though the other doors. Mickey did not question though and when they got back outside, both breathed in a breath of fresh air.

“You are amazing,” Ian said rubbing Mickey’s back.

“So were you asshole,” Mickey replied lovingly as he clung tightly to Ian.

Ian got into the car, not letting Mickey off his lap though it was dangerous; he turned the car on and started home. He moaned when unexpectedly Mickey attached himself to his neck sucking lightly behind the ear.

“Oh god Mickey you know how to ruin me,” Ian said grabbing at Mickey.

Ian pulled into his driveway and immediately got out, breathing a sigh of relief as he found no other car in the driveway. He walked up the stairs and opened the door; he quickly made his way up to his room and threw Mickey happily onto the bed.

Mickey growled as he was thrown onto the bed and the door locked, he smiled when Ian came over and straddled him looking down at him hotly. He arched his back, rolling his hips up making sure their erection grazed in the process.

“Oh God Mick,” Ian moaned as he took his shirt off and then taking Mickey’s off.

Mickey smiled and continued to thrust his hips up, making sure he drove Ian crazy, he wanted Ian. He felt hands at his waist and smiled before lifting his hips and letting Ian take the offending things away. 

“Ian?” Mickey moaned, looking at Ian though lidded eyes.

“What Mickey?” Ian said pulling off from the work; he was doing on the boys alabaster stomach.

“Tonight,” Mickey said looking at Ian directly in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” Ian asked climbing back up, covering Mickey’s body with his making them both moan.

“Yes, I want you more than anything, I love you and I trust you please,” Mickey said arching wanting more contact.

Ian smiled and shed the rest of his cloths before climbing back over Mickey, he watching as he thrust his hips moaning at the features Mickey was making. Mickey whined when Ian moved away, he watched as Ian dug through the drawer and found a bottle. Mickey smiled and took the bottle from Ian and opened it squirting some onto Ian’s hand and some onto his. He leaned down between his legs and grabbed a hold of Ian’s cock rubbing the lube all over it.

“Mickey, baby, stop!” Ian moaned, thrusting his hips into Mickey’s fist.

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbled before leaning back and spreading his legs a little.

Ian smiled and rubbed the lube over his fingers before taking his place between Mickey’s legs and brings a finger down to that puckered hole. He ran his finger along the crease and marveled at the heat coming from such a little opening. Experimentally he stuck his finger in, slowly moving it forward until it hit the knuckle. He looked up at Mickey who had a dazed expression and was panting.

“Move it,” Mickey moaned as he thrust his hips down against the digit.

Ian obeyed and moved the finger inside the tight heat, he could feel it stretching and he thrust another finger in receiving a moan from the other boy. He smiled as he crooked his fingers making the boy beneath him arch off the bed beautifully. 

“Oh god Ian, I want you in me now,” Mickey moaned, thrusting against the fingers.

Ian smiled and pulled his fingers out before taking his place solely between Mickey’s spread legs; he lifted them to his shoulders. He leaned down looking deeply in Mickey’s eyes, looking for any signs of pain. 

“Just do it Ian, I want it so bad it hurts,” Mickey said as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck bring him down into a kiss.

Ian smiled and slowly started to ease into the overwhelming heat that was his lover, he felt like he was going to explode at the tightness that surrounded his sensitive cock. He felt Mickey whimper and he pulled back looking down at the boy.

“Keep going,” Mickey whispered.

Ian obeyed and thrust further into the tight heat, as he came to a hilt he stopped and looked down at his lover. His eyes were wide and filled with love and lust; he looked back at Ian and smiled brightly up at him.

“I love you Mickey,” Ian said leaning down and kissing Mickey everywhere.

“Oh god Ian I love you to,” Mickey moaned as he moved, Ian’s cock touching his special spot. 

Ian smiled and pulled out a little before thrusting back in connecting with Mickey’s prostate making the younger boy scream.

“Oh my god Ian I’m already almost . . . ,” Mickey moaned, meeting Ian’s thrusts.

“Me to Mickey,” Ian breathed against Mickey’s neck.

The noise’s Mickey made were intoxicating and were slowly making Ian lose his mind, if he could he would stop and listen. As his thrusts started to get more erratic and his breathing becoming fast he grabbed Mickey’s cock and started to pump. 

The sudden contact had Mickey coming instantly, the look on his face made Ian want to scream. He moaned as Mickey squeezed him tightly, he thrust in a few more times before going ridged and coming inside Mickey’s tight body. He slumped down putting full weight on his lover, he smiled as he felt Mickey’s arms circle around him.

“Your not going to make me go home are you?” Mickey asked burying his face in Ian’s crimson hair.

“No, I never want you to go home,” Ian said closing his eyes briefly.

Mickey smiled and squeezed Ian.

“Hey!” Ian said moving away quickly.

“Sorry,” Mickey said looking up at Ian with a mischievous smile.

Ian smiled and pulled out, pulling Mickey into his arms wrapping him tightly in them. He smiled as he felt everything in his body go numb with pleasure; he was so drunk on Mickey just could not sober up even if he wanted to.

“I love you so much Mickey,” Ian whispered closing his eyes.

“I love you so much to Ian,” Mickey said yawning before closing his eyes. Both fell asleep with a smile on their faces and their lips touching slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems in this are by my friend Anja. Follow her on Instagram @anjathesickboy


End file.
